1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a display and a method of adjusting color balance, in particular, a method of manufacturing an active-matrix display and a method of adjusting color balance thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In manufacture of active-matrix displays capable of displaying color images, adjustment of color balance is performed in some cases in order to achieve a desired white color. For example, JP-A 2001-83552 describes such an adjustment method.
As for manufacture of active-matrix displays including emitting elements as display elements such as organic electroluminescence (hereinafter referred to as “EL”) elements, adjustment of color balance is performed, for example, by adjusting the maximum power for each emitting element. However, such displays are required to have power consumption equal to or lower than a specified value. For this reason, the adjustment of color balance takes a long time in many cases.